1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for processing a gesture input.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development in electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been recently developed and distributed. Advanced technologies are applied to latest products so that users may further conveniently and effectively utilize such products. For example, the technologies may include a gesture recognition technology and a voice recognition technology.
The gesture recognition technology refers to a technology of sensing a motion of a user using a vision sensor and utilizing the sensing result. The gesture recognition technology may be conveniently utilized by a user. However, an unintended function may be performed in response to an inaccurately recognized gesture. In response to absence of a gesture input, the gesture input may be required iteratively a predetermined number of times.
In general, although a user may use his or her hand to input a gesture, a gesture capable of being represented with the hand is likely to be unclear. For example, a gesture of waving a hand, a gesture of moving a hand in one direction, and a gesture of swinging a hand to turn a page cannot be easily distinguished from one another.
Accordingly, there is a need for accurately recognizing an input gesture.